


Wizard World Sucks

by loricameback



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: You are sitting in a bar feeling sorry for yourself near the  convention center of Wizard World.  In walks two guys that look way too much like Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans.Needless to say your night is about to get interesting





	Wizard World Sucks

Why do I even come here and torture myself, I thought as I pouted outside the Pennsylvania Convention Center. Watching happy, smiling people walk in and out of there just makes it worse. Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans are so close yet so far away. 

Squealing girls came out gazing at their pictures that they took with Sebastian, playfully arguing which one he eyefucked more. It’s not their fault, but damnit if I could just punch them and get some of my frustrations out, I know I’d feel so much better. I watched them bitterly as they walked away, disappearing into a crowd of people, who were mostly cosplayers. Marvel characters dominated easily : Iron Man, Hulk, Fury, Thor and Loki of course. But were my eyes playing tricks on me or were the sun’s rays beaming on every Winter Soldier?! 

I let out a silent scream of frustration as I left, trying to get the image of the bridge scene out of my mind. The knife flip, the death strut, the way he handles the weapons, the dead glare in his eyes…“DAMNIT!!!” My feet left the ground and I punched the air with my fist. Two “Captain America’s” walked past, moving away as they looked at me like I was a freak. 

Sneering at them, I screamed, “WHAT?!!!” then continued on, my hands running harshly through my hair as I headed for the parking lot. 

 

“I knew this weekend was going to suck, but what the hell Wan?“ Tipping my empty beer bottle to her, she opened another and set it on the bar for me, taking the other. 

Wanda, bartender at Charlie’s Bar, brother’s fiancée, and my bff, knew that this was going to be a very shitty weekend so she had already had my beer opened when I walked through the door, my face in a scowl. 

She put her hands over mine, and smiled sympathetically. “Rachel, I know that there is nothing I can say right now to make you feel better babe, but why did you even go up there this morning and torture yourself?” 

My frown deepened and I buried my head in my arms on the bar, mumbling, “Cse ’m tupd.” 

“Hey!” Wanda put her hands on either side of my head and looked at me, brows furrowed. “You’re *not* stupid! You, my friend…” She walked away to pour a drink for a customer, still looking at me, and pointed, “are a glutton for punishment.” 

I opened my mouth to argue, but she was right. “OK whatever. So what’s my brother up to?” 

She took the money, thanked the man and put it in the register. “Whasamatter sweetie,” she chuckled as she walked back to me. “Trying to change the subject cause you know it’s true?” 

I barely swallowed my beer when I said, “Hey, I was just asking about Sam.” Squinting to see the clock overhead, I continued, “It’s 10:30. I’m going to go.” 

“Oh yeah, it’s soooo late! You didn’t drive here, did you?” 

“I may be a glutton for punishment Wan, but I’m not an idiot. My house is only 2 blocks from here anyway.” I rubbed the back of my neck and stifled a yawn. 

“Well, call me…” The door opened and two guys walked in looking exactly like Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans. We looked at each other, Wanda's eyes wide and smile just as big, and I was annoyed. 

Giving them a once-over, I pursed my lips together and shook my head. “Those have to be the two lamest cosplayers ever.” Looking back at Wanda without emotion, I leaned one hand on the bar and said, “C'mon, they have NO costumes on. At LEAST wear a tshirt from one of the movies.“ 

My best friend looked at me like I had two heads, “Would you…” 

“Evening ladies. Could I bother you for a couple beers please?” It was “Sebastian.” He was pretty good with the smirk, I’ll admit. Wanda struggled with the bottles so much it was as if she forgot how to hold things. When she finally put them on the bar, she stood dumbfounded as he waited. 

I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose. Looking at the man I said, “Oh for heaven’s sake, it’s six fifty.” 

He flashed a gorgeous smile at me. “Six fifty.” Sliding a ten to the near comatose Wanda he winked and said “keep the change,” then walked to the opposite end of the bar, giving the other beer to his friend, who in turn smiled at us as well. 

She tried to reach for her barstool behind her with a hand grasping in the air since her eyes were on them. “Wan.” I grit between my teeth, but she was a goner. So I leaned over the bar and shoved her stool, making her knees give out, and grabbed her arm so she wouldn’t fall. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” She screeched. 

My arms resting on the bar, I quietly spoke to her sternly. “Wanda! You are making a fool out of yourself for nothing. Those two are fakes. And since when are you obsessed with them? They’re ruining MY life.” 

She huffed out a breath. “How can you possibly know that they aren’t really them? You can’t.” 

I looked at them and back to her, smirking. “There’s only one way that you could prove it in a bar.” 

She slammed her hand down and winced. “*Son of a bitch!!* Burying her head in her hands, she groaned as I giggled. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see them looking at us with curiosity. 

Lowering my head I said to her, “And guess what. You really can’t ask wannabe Chris Evans for his license either. With that beard, he definitely looks over 21.” Come to think of it, put him in a flannel shirt, he'd *definitely* have that lumberjack look of his. I inwardly groaned. Get a grip woman. They're good, but it's not them. When she looked up to glare at me, I smiled. “Plus you can’t say that you card everyone since your tongue was on the floor with the other one.” 

“Excuse me missy, but why are you having so much fun with this? I should be the one calming *you* down!” 

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. “Think about it Wan. This isn’t a classy place.” Putting my hands up in surrender, I continued. “No offense. I love it here. Seriously. The bars where people wear a tshirt and jeans is my kinda place. You know, nobody looks down on you if your purse isn’t Michael Kors. 

“What I’m getting at is that this is a comfortable place to hang out on a Saturday night with your almost sister-in-law and best friend, ok?” 

Her face softened and she laughed. “OK, but humor me.” I groaned, then nodded. She leaned closer to me. “Let’s just say that that really IS them.” 

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. Here we go. I picked up my bottle and took a long swig. 

“If they propositioned you…you know, BOTH of them…wouldya?“ 

Beer went everywhere. On the bar, on my jeans, on my shirt, down my chin, and even a little on her face. I started choking. Literally choking. She giggled until I stood up and pounded on the back of my barstool. Wanda panics in emergency situations so all she did was scream my name. “Sebastian” and “Chris” ran down to help. 

“Chris” asked Wanda if I was choking on food. Her eyes widened in a state of panic, she squeaked out “no.” 

The coughing subsided. One man had an arm around my waist and the other rubbing my back soothingly. Wanda ran to get me water and I sat, looking from one to the other. My eyes were too watery and I was a little out of breath to study them now that they were close up. 

My best friend put the glass in front of me, her hand shaking, and whispered “I’m sorry,” still a little panicked and upset. I could only nod as I sipped the water out of the straw because I was really enjoying the back rub from…I moved my head slowly to look through the mirror behind the bar…"Sebastian.” Lord, if only! 

“Are you ok, miss…?” That came from the other man. 

“Rachel.” I let go of the straw and said in a hushed voice. “And that’s Wanda." I handed her my glass to which she just put it down to the side and smiled at them. 

“Well, Rachel and Wanda, this was a horrible way to meet you, but I’m glad we did. My name is Chris, and my friend that’s become attached to your back apparently, is Sebastian."

So many things happened at once it was like a comedy skit. Wanda stumbled and knocked the glass over, water spilling on the bar, Sebastian had stopped rubbing my back to say hi, but I began coughing again, then as Chris tried to calm me down, Sebastian picked me up and almost tripped over a chair directly behind him as he took me to an open area so I could breathe. 

Chris had brought over more water but by that time, the coughing had stopped. He crouched down, eyes full of worry and forced it into my hands. “Drink. We are not having a beautiful woman die on us.” 

My face went crimson. Wanda had gone to the other end of the bar to serve more customers but kept a watchful eye on us. I hate to admit it, but I really liked having them all to myself like this. And they do seem like Sebastian and Chris. 

Smiling shyly and moving some hair behind my ear, I said, “I need to ask you both something and if it’s too invasive just tell me, ok?” 

Chris and Sebastian both pulled up chairs on either side of me and looked at each other, intrigued. Sebastian smiled. “Sure Rachel, go ahead.” 

I sighed as quietly as I could. Hearing my name from those lips, Sebastian Stan or not, sounded downright erotic. I savored that for a second then, “OK, um…my friend and I have been arguing that you are...not really you.” 

They looked at me in confusion, then each other, then at me again. I shrugged. “It’s just…Wizard World, and cosplayers…” I felt my cheeks warming. “Hell, you know, never mind. It sounds stupid.” I facepalmed on the table. 

Chris said, “You just want to make sure that it’s really us, that’s not stupid Rachel.” He moved my hand and peeked at me, grinning like a little boy. “How do you…” He hit his hand on the table and smiled. “Driver’s license.” 

They both stood up and retrieved their wallets, pulling out the necessary information. I looked on either side as they towered above me, their crotches at eye-level, then lowered my head, groaning. Sebastian and Chris or not, this *was* a sight to behold. Just as they were about to show me, Sebastian grabbed Chris’s hand. “HEY NOW. WAIT A MINUTE.” Sebastian took Chris’s card to his confusion, then crouched down beside me, his voice like butter: “Which one of you again doesn’t believe it’s really us?” 

Chris raised an eyebrow and I searched for Wanda who couldn’t get away from a chatty older guy. Looking from one to the other, I stammered, “That d-depends. Are there consequences?” 

"Looks like we have the culprit right here Seb.” Chris licked his lips and looked at me as if I would be his last meal. 

Sebastian, still by my side, pouted. “If we show you that we are who we say we are, what would you do? Hmmm?” 

Gee I don’t know, run outta here screaming or pass out. Guess we’ll have to wait and see. But instead I whimpered and said, “Christ, I don’t know. I know what I *want*…” I shrieked, realizing what I just said. My first thought might not have made sense, but I just bolted out the doorand leaned against the side of the building. 

I heard Wanda shout my name. As luck would have it, the back door was open. I could see her leg. Practically crawling on the floor, I got as close as I could. “Pssss, Wan."

She turned startled and was about to shout my name. I glared at her and whispered harshly, “Shut the fuck up.” I looked behind me, then continued. “I’m fine. I’m goin home.” Nodding to her, I turned to go and she whispered, “They ran outta here lookin for you.” I stopped mid-step, cursed silently, then slipped outside again. 

I felt like a criminal that had just broken out of prison. Paranoid, looking left, right, behind me, I wondered if I would make it home without them seeing me. But after a few minutes, I was able to relax. Seriously Rachel, why in the hell would those two want to spend time with you anyway? Slumming? Pfff, that’s the only thing I could think of. 

A car drove up beside me. I jumped as I didn’t even hear it. My God, there they are. Not even smiling. Kind of mad in fact. “What are you doing Rachel?” asked Sebastian. As irritated as I was with the attitude, my clit still pulsed at the sound of my name from those lips. 

I narrowed my eyes. “Excuse me?” 

It’s almost midnight and you’re walking alone. Pretty dangerous, no?“ 

I raised my eyebrow at him in disbelief then burst out laughing, still annoyed. “Guys, I’ve lived here all of my life. And I can take care of myself, thankyouverymuch.” I shook my head and started walking. 

He put the car in park and they both got out, Sebastian standing in front of me, Chris behind, driver’s licenses in their hands. I took them, held them in front of the headlights and lo and behold, I was with THE Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans. 

I didn’t move. Just blinked at the names, making sure that they wouldn’t change. 

Chris spoke. “Well, now you know it’s really us. Happy?” 

“OK, so now what?” 

Sebastian took my hands. God it felt so good. “Why did you run away? We were having fun.” 

I ran my fingers through my hair and huffed. “Yeah, *you* were. I was embarrassing myself.” 

Chris put his arm around me and laughed. “Let’s just pretend that we didn’t hear anything about what…” he motioned his hands between the three of us, “and go do something.” His laugh is so intoxicating. And that damn smirk on Sebastian’s face… 

My voice was low as I eyefucked both of them. “Your hotel.” 

 

I sat on the bed naked, hugging my knees and looking from Sebastian to Chris, both gloriously naked on either side of me. 

“You two are magnificent.” I took in everything on both of them. Chris was so muscular, his tits so inviting, nipples hard already, that washboard stomach so firm. And his cock. Long and thick. Amazing. 

And Sebastian. Lord, Seb will make me die happy with just his thighs. Touching, grabbing, licking, biting those thighs of betrayal will stay with me until the day I die. His pecs were bulking as were his biceps. Seb’s cock was thicker than Chris’s and shorter. All of your wildest dreams *will* come true for damn sure Rachel! 

Sebastian kissed me lightly, whispering, “Hey gorgeous.” He kissed over to my neck, sucking lightly as Chris ran the back of his knuckles down my cheek. “Beautiful.” He kissed my lips, then ran his tongue over them slowly. Each of them had a hand over a breast, and I was writhing already. 

“So sweet Rachel,” breathed Sebastian. “What do you fantasize about when you think of us? We’re here and more than willing to do anything you want.” 

Chris mewled in my ear, “Any-thing,” and sucked on my earlobe cause a massive tremor through my entire body. 

My head fell back and I fluttered my eyes closed as they continued softly caressing my breasts. “Keep doing that right now. I want to be touched, grabbed, licked, and treated like a whore. Make me yours, play with me, call me names, don’t be gentle cause I don’t break.” Looking at their shocked faces, I smiled and said, “Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for go.” They looked at each other then back to me. “Oh…one more thing fellas.” I bit my lip. “Are you opposed to kissing each other?” 

Chris was stunned. Sebastian, mouth open in disbelief, spoke with a smile. “Hell Rachel, you are quite a kinky girl, aren’t you?” 

I nodded, a wicked smile slowly forming on my lips. “Mmmhmm.” 

There was movement on the bed, then I was yanked up harshly by my arms and looked into the angry eyes of Sebastian Stan. His voice was low and intimidating. “Is there something amusing to you slut? You’re a playtoy. Here for us to use.” 

My breath hitched and I could probably have come without them even touching me. Chris was too my left. He whispered without emotion against my neck, “And we *will* do what we want.” He sucked on my neck, his teeth biting into my skin causing me to groan, then Sebastian took hold of my jaw, his tongue opening my mouth, rolling around my tongue, his hand again running down to my breast, kneading it and moaning in my mouth. Chris slid further down, his wet tongue reaching my other breast and he covered my nipple, sucking hard and nipping at it. I arched my hips, needing some relief, but I knew that wouldn’t happen. 

Sebastian licked his lips as he looked at mine and breathed, “Do you like being our whore Rachel? Hmm?” He latched onto my neck, moaning against it, as Chris chuckled around my nipple. 

“God, yes,” I whined. Pushing on Chris’s head, I begged, “Please lick me Chris…Sebastian please…anything.” 

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. “Who’s in charge here doll?” Chris rubbed his fingers through my pussy quickly and I threw my head back. “CHRIS!” He withdrew his fingers and offered them to Sebastian who in turn smiled as he held Chris’s hand and wrapped his tongue around his wet, sticky fingers. My eyes widened as I watched. Sebastian’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned. “Chris, she.is.delicious.” He leaned to my ear and purred, “I knew you would be doll.” 

I pulled Sebastian down to kiss him again, tasting myself on his tongue as Chris swiped his fingers through my pussy again. I squealed in Seb’s mouth, then watched as Chris smiled around his fingers, sucking slowly. “Rachel honey, I could suck on you all day.” 

“No you won’t Chris. This slut belongs to both of us.” He looked at me with one eyebrow arched, looking exactly Chase Collins in The Covenant “Don’t you baby?” 

Well of course that put me over the edge. I squirmed my body *hard.* “WHOA!” Chris fell to the floor. I grabbed a chunk of Sebastian’s hair and demanded, “*So help me God, you boys better do something right now!” 

Chris struggled to get up from the awkward position he fell in. Their demeanors changed instantly and my body was tingling already. Sebastian pulled me up from the bed by the arm, spun me around, and pushed me down so my ass was up. He was running his hard cock against my slit and said with no emotion, “You are a mouthy bitch. Where do you get off telling us what to do. Maybe my buddy here should shut you up.” 

Chris was already kneeling on the bed stroking his cock, licking his lips as he looked at my mouth. His grin was malicious. “Open.” 

My mind was saying gladly and I was smiling like an idiot, but all I did was obey. He was gentle as he slowly entered my mouth, and I almost took him whole. When I scrunched my eyes closed he knew that was all I could take and nodded slightly. “You like having a cock in your mouth don’t you while someone fucks you from behind?” 

Sebastian pushed in a little at a time as he dug his nails into my hips. If my mouth wasn’t full, I’d beg him to fuck me hard. I don’t break Seb, remember. He must of read my mind then because he thrust hard, balls deep. I groaned around Chris’s cock as Sebastian leaned on my back and growled, “You are so fuckin wet baby. Wet little slut.“ He bit my ear and stood up, fucking me hard. I cupped Chris’s balls and sucked on the head of his cock, the precum salty on my tongue. He was grabbing my hair and breathing out my name. I couldn’t help but smile. 

Seb’s thrusts became harder. Painful in the most pleasurable way. “How is a whore like you so tight, hmm?” He chuckled. “Oh sorry baby, you’re mouth is full, never mind.” They shared a laugh. “How does that mouth feel?” 

Chris’s sigh of pleasure made me so excited. “Unbelievable Seb. I think we should make her our new toy.” He thrust in my mouth and looked at me with hooded eyes. 

“Her cunt is tight. Silky smooth and wet.” He pet my hair. “Mmmhmm, this one’s a keeper.” I clenched around his cock as hard as I could and moaned around Chris’s cock. Both of them reacted like I wanted: Chris threw his head back, eyes closed, and moaning, “Fuuuuuck,” while Sebastian let out animalistic grunts. 

They both picked up speed and Sebastian grabbed me by the back of my neck and squeezed. “You trying to get control of us darling? That’s not a good idea.” 

I chuckled sarcastically around Chris’s cock. If only I could see Sebastian’s reaction. Chris pulled out of my mouth and leaned down to my face. “Not a good idea darling.” I buried my head in the sheets, smiling uncontrollably as Sebastian pulled out and flipped me over, rage in his eyes. Lord he was fuckin hot! 

“YOU are here for US! We own you.” 

“Jesus Christ guys, yellow!” I pulled Sebastian down and kissed him hard, my tongue taking over his mouth. Cupping his face, I couldn’t stop kissing him. Our tongues entwined as my body went limp. Reaching for Chris behind me I pulled him over and kissed him in the same fashion. After a few minutes, I lay on the bed catching my breath, looked at both of them, and said, “I’m sorry but if I didn’t get to do that any time soon, I might have spontaneously combusted. They laughed as they watched me lay with a goofy smile on my face. Sebastian leaned closer and whispered, “Kiss me please.” I rest my head on my raised shoulder and smiled shyly. He licked my lips slowly and we kissed…the most sensual kiss I could ever imagine. 

And then Chris. “Hi gorgeous.” His lips were so soft on mine. Our tongues danced and curled around each other’s slowly, lingering together, our moans blended together. 

“Mmmm OK boys.” I mewled, looking at both of them. “Green.” 

Sebastian opened my legs roughly, knelt in front of me, and licked his lips. He smacked my clit and growled ‘mine,’ then took it in his mouth, sucking slowly, his mischievous eyes meeting mine. 

Chris was over me again, his eyes gleaming, but with a hint of arrogance. “Finish sweetheart.” I moaned as he lowered his cock in my open mouth. I reached for his balls, rolling them gently in my palm as I sucked as much as I could take. 

Sebastian licked all around my pussy, lapping from slit to clit and stuck his 2 fingers in my cunt finding the perfect spot right away. I whimpered loudly around Chris’s cock and he fluttered his eyes closed, savoring the sensation. The ridges in his cock felt rough against my tongue as I licked over them. He began fucking my mouth at an increased pace. 

“Take it. AAAAHHHHHH!!” He came in my mouth, spurting and shuddering. I grabbed onto his ass and swallowed what I could, then he finished on my breasts. It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced and my orgasm approached quickly. Sebastian gripped onto my hips, sucking the juices and moaning in pleasure. Chris swiped the cum off of my chest and fed it to me. I sucked his fingers then he kissed me, tasting himself. He ran his fingers over my breasts and brought them to my open mouth, but raised them to his lips and sucked his cum himself, arching an eyebrow at me and smiling. I was stunned! 

Sebastian stuck his fingers in my soaked cunt as another orgasm took over my body, and leaned up to meet Chris’s open mouth, sucking on each other’s tongues, mixing Chris’s and my cum together. “Fuck.me!” I watched in amazement. Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans kissing, moaning, lingering in each other’s mouths. At this point, I didn’t care if I was part of this. 

But Sebastian’s cock was right there, sooooo…I slid down a bit and took the base of it in my hand and he jumped. Looking down at me, he was about to say something but I intervened…“Nonono, don’t stop please!!” I licked the head of his cock and sucked the precum, our eyes never faltering. “I won’t either.” My tongue licked down to the base of his cock, teasing him. Chris grabbed Sebastian’s hair and growled, “Rachel’s got you. Now look here Seb.” I moaned as I watched them. 

I had almost forgot what I was doing until Sebastian’s cock hit my chin. Taking it in my mouth, I hollowed my cheeks and sucked hard, and ran my fingers through my pussy. Sebastian licked down Chris’s neck, my fingers moved faster, my mouth slower. I took Sebastian’s balls in my mouth and sucked lightly. That helped. He groaned against Chris’s neck moaning obscenities quietly. “Rachel…now.” I took him in my mouth and he burst like a dam. He continued kissing Chris as he came and I reached another orgasm myself. 

The three of us untangled and collapsed on the bed in a sweat, the guys on either side of me. I had no idea what to say and hoped one of them would. Should I pretend I fell asleep. Are they going to want me to leave? For someone that just had a pretty wild threesome, I became awfully shy. 

Well, if they’re not going to do anything…I kicked Sebastian’s leg playfully. “Let me up please.” 

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Please?! So polite after taking advantage of two men. What the hell Rach?” He swung his legs over the bed to let me up. 

“I was raised to be polite Mr Stan. Lucky for you two I became a bad girl.” I grinned. “Since Mr Evans over there made a mess outta me, I have to go clean up.” 

Chris smiled, pleased with himself. “You’re not going anywhere sweetheart. I’m cleaning you up, and we can order room service. You’re going to need your strength until morning.” He kissed me and walked to the bathroom, then Sebastian tackled me back down on the bed.


End file.
